Fear is Futile
by FlamingInk987
Summary: She liked to walk the streets at night. It gave her a feel of an anonymous being. Nobody noticed the pale, porcelain colour of her skin, or the near black shade of her eyes when she became irritated or aroused, or even her sharp and dangerous canines that decided to make an appearance when the wrath of the vampire decided to course through her veins and overpower her completely.


**Okay, so, I asked my readers if they had any requests about one-shots I could write so that I could get my muse to calm down and continue writing 'Battles of Love'. I didn't get many, but this, here, is one of them. I received this request from DiamondsNtheskY, so I hope you personally like it, and I hope anyone else who decides to read it likes it. I LOVE REVIEWS. AND RAINBOWS. MOSTLY RAINBOWS BUT REVIEWS ARE ALSO AWESOME.**

**Fear is Futile**

Her footsteps echoed against the pavement as she took purposeful strides forward. The rain barricaded down around her, but it was almost as though she didn't feel it. If it wasn't for her heavy leather jacket, the water would have seeped through her clothing to her skin and would've sent chills down her spine. That was if she could feel the cold like humans could. She shook her head. She didn't feel the cold, but she couldn't stand the heat. That's why she didn't mind walking in weather such as this, especially at night when the streets were close to abandoned. No-one to send hostile words and suspicious glances towards her. She'd had enough of all of the incompetent humans that roamed the Earth, thinking they knew better than any other species.

A vehicle, driving too close to the edge of the road, accelerated across an overflowing grid, sending a spray of water over the vampire. She growled and glared at the car as it drove away. Couldn't they just let her sulk in peace?

With a dismissive sigh, she hunched her shoulders and continued walking along the pavement. Now she wished she'd have just driven home. She liked to walk the streets at night. It gave her a feel of an anonymous being. Nobody noticed the pale, porcelain colour of her skin, or the near black shade of her eyes when she became irritated or aroused, or even her sharp and dangerous canines that decided to make an appearance when the wrath of the vampire decided to course through her veins and overpower her completely.

Nobody would notice. Times like this, alone, walking the streets at night, she was just another living being trying to make their way home in the rain.

The noise of a rowdy group of drunks came from across the street. She ignored, keeping her head down and her gaze on the floor. But then came the cry of a woman. She stopped for a split-second, hesitated, which she shouldn't have done. The cry came again, followed by the sound of drunk laughter. The vampire's eyes looked up, scanning the scene across the street.

There was a group of four men, beer cans in hand, laughing as they pushed around a blonde woman between them. She was trying to defend herself, but seeming that the four men were much bigger than her, she was unable to do anything. Emily watched. She felt guilty. She wanted to just turn her head away and carry on walking, but could she? The woman was just a human. Emily had more urgent problems. The human could defend herself, right?

The blonde woman made a move to push past them, but one of the men grabbed her arm and pushed her against the shutters of a shop. His hand moved to her throat as he dropped the beer can to the floor. The other men sneered, laughing at their friends antics.

"And where do you think you're going, love?" the man chuckled, looking to his mates who nodded him on and chuckled too. "Don't you want to have a bit of fun? I mean, me and my friend here were just walking down the street and…" he turned around to look at his mates again, but instead, was confronted by a woman. He grinned. "Do you want in on the action too?" he sneered, letting his hand drop from the blonde woman's throat.

She clenched her jaw and willed her canines to stay put. "Let her go," she said lowly.

He laughed in amusement. "And what are you going to do about it, sweetie," he reached out to touch her, but the vampire had other ideas.

She swiftly grabbed his arm and bent it roughly behind his back. Pain shot through his shoulder and he cried out. She didn't listen to him. She placed her forearm at the back of his neck and slammed him forward, forcefully crushing him against the shutters. He cried out again and once the woman let go, he tumbled to the floor. She then calmly turned her gaze to the other men who were stood watching, their mouths wide open. She hissed and allowed her fangs to finally show. The other three men looked at each other before dropping their beer cans and running.

The other man was still sat on the floor, holding his nose, his body shaking in fear.

"I suggest you leave too."

The man didn't need anymore encouragement. He quickly crawled forward on all fours, trying desperately to stand up. He managed to finally clumber to his feet and swayed forward. He turned and looked at the vampire. She growled and made a move to pounce forward. His eyes widened in fear and he quickly ran.

The vampire made sure that the four men had fled completely before turning her eyes to the blonde woman. She'd pushed herself against the shutter and her chest was heaving. Her eyes were wide in fear and it looked as though she wasn't sure if it was safer to stay or flee from the scene. The vampire retracted her fangs and looked away in shame. The woman was scared of her.

"Look," the vampire started. The blonde woman flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you… I just wanted to…" she realised her arguments to try and calm the blonde woman were futile. She was human. Of course she wasn't going to listen to her. "You should get a cab home."

With that said, the vampire turned on her heels, aiming to cross the street once more and continue the long walk to her apartment. A sob came from behind her and she once again hesitated. It wasn't that she cared. Of course she didn't care. The blonde woman was just a human. The sobbing became louder and the vampire slowly turned around, regretfully beginning to feel sympathy.

"Thank-you," she sobbed. "I didn't think that…"

There was an awkward silence between the two as the blonde woman wiped the tears from her face and tried to gather herself together. The vampire just waited, unsure what to do. Was she supposed to turn and walk away? Or try and console the frightened woman?

"I'd get a cab," it was almost as though the blonde woman had read her thoughts. She sniffed. "But I don't have my purse… I left it in my friends car earlier. I'd been…"

"I don't need your life story," she snapped in frustration. She didn't mean to, but it was the blonde's fault that she was feeling sympathy. "I'll walk you home," there was no way the vampire was going to apologise. The blonde's baby blues locked onto browns in confusion. "They're not too far from here," she explained. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

The blonde nodded before turning to the direction to home. She wasn't sure whether to feel frightened or relieved, especially after what she had just seen. Of course every human knew what a vampire was capable off, but seeing with your own eyes the sheer power that the species possessed was a whole different story. Vampires were dangerous. That much the blonde knew. But just how dangerous were they if one had just saved her life?

The woman glanced behind her to check that the brunette was still following her. Before, the vampire's footsteps had echoed as she walked, but now they were silent. She walked gracefully, her back straight, her gaze drifting ahead. However, it was almost as though her mind was somewhere else. She had a slender body, but the blonde had no doubt that the brunette was strong. Well of course she was… She was a vampire. The brunette had stayed at least three yards behind her the whole walk. Why, the human wasn't sure.

The blonde turned her gaze ahead of her again. She was only a couple of blocks away from her house and they'd be there any minute. She could feel adrenaline begin to pump through her body. It was lingering low in her stomach. There was a vampire following her to her house. Was she supposed to let her in? Was she supposed to say something? Fear set in too and the blonde took a few calming breaths. She'd heard somewhere that vampires could smell endorphins caused by fear. Did that mean that the vampire could smell her?

The blonde finally reached her house and walked along the garden path, quickly glancing behind her to see if the vampire was still following. She was. The woman turned around and reached the front door before fishing her front door key from her pocket. Once she pulled it out, she realized that her hand was shaking. She cursed. Adrenaline rushing through her veins and the dark, black orbs staring at her only caused her hands to shake more.

"Here," the vampire was right behind the blonde, her breath against her neck. The human gasped. "I'll help," she placed her hand on top of the blonde's gently, turning the key for her and pushing the door open with her other hand.

"Thanks," the blonde whispered, closing her eyes and remaining where she was standing for just a few seconds. She stepped forward before the vampire could start to become suspicious. She the turned just as the brunette woman began walk away. "Listen… Do you… Would you like to come in?" the human pointed behind her lazily. "For a nightcap? I mean… I kind of owe you and," she shrugged a shoulder, taking a calming breath as her heart began to beat erotically in her chest. "This is the least I could do."

The vampire stared for a few seconds. It seemed to drag on for some time and the blonde didn't know how it was possible, but her heart began to beat even faster. A small smirk appeared on the brunette's face.

"Sure," the vampire accepted the offer softly. "But not for long," she began to walk back towards the blonde. "I have to get home," she whispered as she passed her.

The blonde closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. If everything she heard about vampires was true, then the brunette now in her house must be having a field day. Is that how vampires got their kicks? Scaring humans? JJ shook her head and closed the door, locking it quickly. She moved into the lounge and watched the brunette for a moment.

"Do you want some wine?" she asked timidly, cursing under her breath as her heart once again began to beat dramatically in her chest. "Or a beer?"

The brunette's heard turned and her eyes locked on to blues. "What's your name?" she requested.

"Jennifer," the blonde answered unsurely. "Jennifer Jareau, but most people just call me…"

"I like the name Jennifer," the vampire's lips curled a little. "It's a nice name."

"I…" JJ swallowed. "Thanks," she opened her mouth and then closed it again. "Can I… What's your name?"

The vampire tilted her head to the side curiously. "Emily," she told quietly. "Emily Prentiss."

"That's a nice name too," JJ complimented. She received no reply. "Do you want a drink?" she repeated as she walked into the kitchen.

JJ walked to the fridge and pulled the door of the machine open, bending down slightly to see what beverages she actually had. She probably should have checked before she offered. JJ still hadn't gotten a reply but she pulled two beer bottles from the fridge anyway. She closed the fridge door and turned around, jumping in fright at the vampire that was stood no less than a foot away from her.

"You shouldn't do that," JJ chuckled nervously, her breathing laboured. "It has a tendency to scare humans and humans don't take to being frightened very well…"

"Oh," Emily didn't move. "I'm curious," she started in a low voice. "Why does your body always react to adrenaline and fear by becoming aroused?"

JJ face blushed. "I… Well…" she stuttered. Could Emily smell her? JJ was sure she'd heard that somewhere before too. "I don't know," she admitted honestly.

"Oh."

JJ cleared her throat. "Do you want a beer?" she offered one to Emily.

Emily took it and then stared at the bottle. She made a move to pull the cap off before stopping. "Not really," she placed it on the side next to JJ. "I want you."

A shot of fear and adrenaline coursed through JJ. She watched as the small, black dot of Emily's iris' began to dilate and spread across her eyes, until the entirety of them were covered with black. JJ felt her cheeks flush and she pushed herself back against the fridge door. Was this is? Was this that moment when she found out that the vampire had saved her only to kill her herself when they were alone?"

The musky, pungent smell of the blonde woman filled Emily's senses. She growled and her eyes fluttered shut as they rolled into the back of her head. "Jennifer…" she husked. Emily didn't know who this human was, or what it was that attracted her the blonde so much, but all she knew was that she wanted her. Her primal instincts, those that rose from deep inside her, urged her to take JJ as her own. And who was she to argue?"

"A-Are you…" JJ trailed off when Emily's eyes snapped open. "What're y-you…"

Emily watched JJ curiously. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"But…" JJ swallowed thickly. "You said… You said you wanted me and I… Is that… Are you going to…"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Emily repeated again. She knew her appearance probably scared JJ and from the look of her, she doubted JJ had even had an actual conversation with a vampire before now. "You don't need to be afraid," she promised, reaching out to gently cradle JJ's face in her hands. "I know that you have no reason to trust me but…"

"Then give me a reason." Emily looked at JJ questioningly. "Give me a reason to trust you," she hesitantly reached her hand out to touch the vampires abdomen, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "I've never done anything like this with…"

"A vampire?" Emily finished for her. JJ nodded. "I've never done anything like this with a human."

"That's rather," JJ took a calming breath. "Unnerving."

Emily took a step forward, closing the very small gap that was between them. "We…" she rested her forehead against JJ's. "We don't have to do this."

"I know," JJ hooked her fingers into the belt loops of the vampire's black jeans. "But I want to," she tilted her head to the side, leaving their lips just mere millimetres apart. "I really, really want to."

With that said, JJ finally pressed her lips against Emily's, letting out a shaky breath before capturing them again. She wound a hand into the brunette's hair and moaned as the vampire rocked her hips forward, pushing her thigh against her. JJ found confidence in herself. If the vampire was going to hurt her, she would've done it long before now. With that revelation spurring her on in her mind, she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, urging Emily to do the same. A small growl came from the vampire at the feeling of the blonde's tongue running along her bottom lip. Emily eagerly allowed her own tongue to seek out her soon to be lovers mouth.

The kiss continued, becoming deeper, more passionate, more a battle of control as the minutes ticked by. JJ slipped her hands over Emily's shoulders and pushed the heavy leather jacket to the floor. She pulled her own coat off without breaking the kiss, without opening her eyes. JJ was then pushed back against the fridge and Emily softly bit down onto the blonde's bottom lip as she pulled back.

The vampire nuzzled her nose into the side of JJ's neck, pressing a hand against the curve of the woman's throat. JJ received the message and allowed her head to roll the side. Adrenaline mixed with arousal as the vampire raked her teeth along the side of her neck. She could feel the predator's canines against her skin and she shivered, tightening her hold in the brunette's hair.

Emily lashed her tongue against JJ's neck. "I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do," she assured in a soft voice.

A shaky breath passed JJ's lips before she replied. "I know… I just…" Emily pulled back and locked eyes with JJ.

The brunette bent her knees slightly and slipped her hands around the back of JJ's thighs. The human watched on curiously. Emily gripped them and then slowly rose, pulling JJ up with her. The blonde gasped and quickly wrapped her legs around the small of the brunette's back, locking her hands around her shoulders. There was absolutely no doubt about it now. Emily was strong. Stronger than she needed to be. But rather than this causing fear in the blonde, it caused more arousal. She felt wetness began to gather between her legs, and as she listened to the predatory growl that passed Emily's lips, she figured that Emily could smell it.

Emily brushed her lips against JJ's. "Where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs."

Emily chuckled darkly. "Really?" she nibbled on the blonde's jaw line. "I would never have guessed…"

JJ scowled through the moan that passed her lips. "Shut-up."

The vampire once again chuckled before turning towards the stairs, JJ still wrapped around her. She moved to the stairs and walked up carefully. It wouldn't look very good if she tripped and dropped the blonde. Contrary to popular belief, vampires do fall over and walk into things. It just didn't happen often. She walked along the hallway and to the end door, turning around and pushing it open with her back. With their lips still locked together, Emily turned around and pushed JJ against the door, effectively closing the heavy oak.

JJ slowly slipped from Emily's grip without breaking the kiss. She sneaked her hand under the brunette's shirt and moaned against the vampire's lips. Emily's muscles tensed against JJ's fingers and as they racked across her abdomen, another growl came from Emily.

"Take it off," JJ requested in a whisper, pressing one more kiss against Emily's lips before walking around her and to the bed.

Emily watched as JJ fingered the hem of her own shirt teasingly. She eventually gripped it in her hands and lifted, pulling the shirt up and over her head before dropping it onto the floor. Emily's eyes roamed hungrily, her canines becoming painfully erect. Her eyes settled on the blonde's pulse point as the endorphins released by fear finally reached her. JJ was intoxicating; her smell, her pulse… Emily just wanted to sink her fangs into the blonde's neck and mark her, claim her as her own.

With a much needed calming breath, Emily pulled her own shirt up and over her head, repeating JJ's motions and dropping it on the floor next to her as she slowly stalked forwards. Their lips once again met together in a deep and ferocious kiss. JJ's hands reached for Emily's slacks and tugged before realising that the brunette was wearing a belt. She quickly unbuckled the object before pushing the slacks down the vampire's legs. Emily stepped out of them and then roughly pushed JJ onto the bed. She reached for the button and zipper on JJ's slack and deftly undid them. She gripped the material in her hands and pulled, ridding them from JJ and tossing them behind her.

Emily's eyes, entirely consisting of black, slowly raked along the blonde's lithe body. Why had she never had the urge to do this with a human before? They're so sensitive, so responsive, so submissive… She pushed JJ's legs apart and stood between them, raking her nails along the woman's thighs. JJ shivered and her hands fisted the sheets above her head. Emily watched in awe. For centuries she had roamed the Earth and yet never had she had the urge to be with a human being like this. Maybe it was…

"Emily," a soft moan came from above her. Emily's eyes rose and locked with JJ's. "Emily…"

Emily purred at the sight in font of her before leaning down, once again capturing JJ's lips with her own. Their hands tugged at what little clothing was left and both women were soon naked. The vampire pinned JJ onto the bed, lying down on top of her and letting a thigh slip between the blonde's, grinding her hips forward. One of the brunette's hands wandered and cupped a breast, pinching and rolling JJ's nipple with her fingers.

"Oh, fuck," JJ gasped, rolling her head back as she broke the kiss. "Oh," she moaned. Her nails racked across Emily's back and the brunette arched into JJ.

JJ's chest heaved as Emily trailed her lips along her neck. Emily's tongue peeked from between her lips and licked at the blonde's pulse point. She sucked the skin, being careful not to pinch the skin with her fangs or hurt JJ. JJ's pulse accelerated and a violent shiver ran through Emily. If it had been any other species, any other human beneath her, Emily knew she'd have sunk her fangs into their neck. But with JJ, the vampire had an overwhelming need to protect rather than mark and claim. Sure, Emily did have a primal instinct growing inside of her that told her she should sink her fangs into JJ's neck, but the need to make JJ feel safe seemed to be so much stronger.

Emily's mouth finally caught up with her hand and she greedily pulled a nipple between her teeth. She suckled and licked, driving JJ up further and further, the overwhelming smell of JJ's wetness spurring her on. Her hand made sure the blonde's right breast wasn't left out. She used her thumb and index finger to roll the nipple before brushing her palm gently against the tip. She then swapped, moving her mouth to JJ's right nipple, lashing her tongue against the bud. Moving her mouth away to swallow, Emily blew gently, watching as goose-bumps rose against JJ's skin and her nipple become painfully erect.

Emily had given up trying to keep her canines retracted. Every time the vampire managed to finally gain control of the primal need inside her, JJ did something else that caused them to once again become painfully erect. The pulsating in her fangs echoed between her legs, and with every submissive whimper and drawled out moan that came from JJ, the throbbing became closer and closer to becoming painful.

JJ released her white-knuckled grip in the sheets and wound them into Emily's hair, pushing softly. "Emily… I…" she blushed. "Please…"

JJ wasn't usually one to resort to begging, but if that's what she had to do to get the vampire to give her what she needed, then she'd do it. She opened her legs wider and watched as Emily's eyes fluttered shut, a small convulsion running through her body. It was confirmed. The vampire could most definitely smell her. JJ's blush deepened. What did she actually smell like? Was the vampire aroused or revolted by it?

Emily's mouth placed a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses along JJ's abdomen, paying special attention to the skin below the blonde's navel. She nipped the skin before gently sucking. She used a hand over JJ's stomach to try and tone down the thrusting of the human's hips.

"Keep still," Emily growled. She didn't want to accidentally hurt JJ.

"I..," JJ moaned loudly as Emily's mouth clamped against the inside of her thigh. She could feel them. Emily's canines. "I can't!"

Emily growled and pushed down harder against JJ's abdomen. She licked the inside of the blonde's thigh, lashing her tongue against the skin as she pushed on JJ's other leg with her free hand, urging the younger woman to open her legs wider. JJ responded almost instantly.

Emily purred, the sound rumbling from her chest. "You smell so good…" the vampire's nose nuzzled into the side of JJ's thigh.

The brunette pulled JJ's lower lips apart with her thumbs. She moaned at the sight of the blonde glistening wet and was once again reminded of the fact she'd never had the urge to be with a human before. She wondered if maybe it was just this human that had an effect on her. What would that mean?

A sharp tug on her hair brought her back to the present. Emily growled and her eyes rose to meet JJ's. She locked eyes with the blonde's as she finally allowed her tongue to reach out and touch JJ. Emily took a long swipe, watching in fascination as JJ's muscles convulsed. Goose-bumps rose on the brunette's skin as the realization occurred that any noises JJ was making were because of her. They were for her.

Emily moaned and lapped eagerly. The taste of the younger woman was intoxication, sending her own muscles into convulsions. She pulled the blonde's clit into her mouth, careful not to accidentally hurt JJ with her fangs, and lashed her tongue at the bud. Emily paid plenty of attention to JJ's clit before moving her lips and tongue closer to JJ's entrance. She teased and JJ's hips bucked into the air as she cried out. The vampire chuckled deeply before slowly pushing her tongue into. Emily moaned, the sound seemingly vibrating through JJ.

JJ's body began to quiver. She clenched her muscles tightly, trying desperately to hold on for as long as possible, but her attempts were futile. With a guttural cry, JJ tumbled over the edge.

But Emily didn't stop. A gush of liquid came from JJ and the vampire greedily lapped, not wanting to waste a single drop. The blonde slowly came back around and her hips flinched, a small moan slipping past her lips. She realized that Emily had no intention of stopping.

The vampire's tongue once again returned to JJ's clit. She paid small amounts of attention to the bud as she slowly drove the younger woman higher again, making sure that any stimulation wasn't painful for the blonde. Emily flicked her tongue against JJ's clit, her ink black eyes locking with blue's as she watched and listened. She wanted to know what gave JJ the most pleasure and what the human enjoyed the most.

As Emily continued to use her lips and tongue against JJ's clit, she slowly pushed two fingers into the blonde. The younger woman gasped and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, tangling her hands into Emily's hair. A growl rumbled from the brunette's chest as she pulled JJ's clit between her lips, sucking with a rhythm; in time with her thrusts.

"Oh, God," JJ's chest was heaving. "Emily, what does it…" she stopped to let out a half moan, half sob, as the brunette's fingers delved inside of her. "What does it feel like to be bitten?"

Emily's thrusts paused for a moment, along with the movement of her lips and tongue. However, she quickly recovered and began to thrust again, trying to formulate a response. She didn't want to scare JJ, but she didn't want to sound like she had something to hide.

After a few long moments, a response came from Emily. "I could show you if you like?" she mumbled against the blonde.

JJ moaned loudly, her hands gripping tighter into the brunette's raven locks. "I…" she chewed her bottom lip. "Does it hurt?"

Instead of responding verbally, Emily slowly made her way up the blonde's form. She continued to thrust and used the palm of her hands to rub JJ's clit. Emily didn't want to pull JJ away from the edge. She knew that the younger woman was close. She gently kissed JJ's neck before pulling the blonde into a deep kiss. Their breaths mingled together once their lips finally separated.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Emily promised, slowing her thrusts down so that it would be easier for JJ to reply. The vampire nuzzled her nose into the side of the younger woman's neck and JJ slowly rolled her head to the side. "It does hurt… But only for a second," Emily's own pulse began to race. She could smell JJ, feel her, hear the sound of the blonde's racing heartbeat and with her lips so close to JJ's pulse point…

JJ tightly gripped Emily's hair and pulled the vampire's lips to her neck forcefully.

"Do you…?" Emily left the question hanging as she licked the blonde's pulse point. There was a small gush of water from JJ and then the intoxicating smell of the younger woman's arousal reached Emily's nostrils.

JJ scrunched her eyes up, pulling all of her muscles in to try and last as long as possible. "I want you to do it," she whispered.

Emily once again quickened her thrust. She placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss against JJ's pulse point, gently pulling the skin between her lips. She wanted JJ to be as ready as possible since she had an urge to protect her and be gentle rather than cause pain or harm. JJ moaned loudly and craned her neck, urging Emily to hurry.

The vampire slowly opened her mouth, her fangs becoming fully erect, throbbing, aching. She positioned her mouth and placed her canines either side of the human's carotid artery. The predator hesitated; not for the first time that night. But a rough tug to her hair caused a low growl to rumble from deep inside her and without waiting another second, she sunk her fangs into the blonde's neck.

JJ cried out, her eyes welling with tears. Emily had said it was hurt but this was beyond painful… More painful than anything else she'd ever experienced in her life. The brunette's canines continued to extend until they were clamped tightly into the blonde's neck and JJ cried out again. Emily continued to thrust inside her and her palm continued to rub against her clit almost desperately. Her other hand gripped the sheet tightly. JJ's muscles clenched and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Deciding her canines had sunk in deep enough, Emily pulled, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as another growl rumbled from her throat. She felt the blonde convulse, but pinned her down. She wanted this. She needed this. Then she began to pull, slowly, drawing the blood from JJ's body. Emily felt JJ orgasm beneath her; the bucking of her hips, the convulsing of her muscles, the whimpering as she sucked the thick, red liquid from her body.

JJ didn't think she'd ever felt anything so painful, nor anything that had given her so much pleasure. She slowly came back down and she felt as though Emily was everywhere, inside her and out. She realise that Emily hadn't stopped; the vampire was still drawing the blood from her body. Her vision became blurry and unfocused, and before she was even able to utter a word, darkness took over her completely.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

JJ's eyes slowly fluttered open, scanning the surroundings of her bedroom. It was dark and she couldn't really see anything. Or anyone. Her muscles were sore, but yet she couldn't ever remember feeling as good as she did in the moment. She was lying on her side and she made a move to roll over. Only, she couldn't roll. Her eyes darted towards her torso and she saw two strong arms wrapped securely around her waist. JJ's pulse immediately began to quicken and she closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. She didn't know if vampires could sleep or not, but she didn't want to risk the predator waking up. She slowly turned her head to look behind her and she shivered, memories of earlier piecing together in her mind.

_Oh God… I slept with a vampire…_

JJ pulled in a ragged breath and slowly shuffled forward, untangling the brunette's arms from around her. She maneuvered to the other side of the bed as quietly as possible. With a quick glance behind her, she pulled her cell phone from the bed side table and crept into the on suite bathroom, closing the door as silently as possible.

The blonde collapsed against the door, leaning back against it as she dropped to the floor. With shaky hands, she typed in Garcia's number, bringing the phone to her ear once she'd pressed the call button.

The other end of the line was picked up and a grumble came down the phone.

"Listen, Garcia, I don't know what time it is but I know I've rung you at stupid o'clock on the morning," JJ quickly whispered down the phone. "But I've gotten myself into a bit of a dilemma and I have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to do," she continued. "It's really important," she stressed, still whispering.

"Okay," Garcia relented. "What's the matter, gumdrop?"

"I…" JJ froze in panic. She swore she could hear something moving in her bedroom. JJ didn't continue speaking until she was sure that she couldn't hear something. "There's a vampire in my house," she told. "In my bed," she corrected. "Naked…"

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few long moments and JJ began to think that her best friend thought that the phone call was some sort of a practical joke, and had put the phone down.

"You what!" Garcia shouted out in shock.

JJ cringed. "Please don't shout!" she pleaded. "I don't want to wake her up… I don't know if vampires sleep or not, but if they do, I really don't want to wake her up…"

There was silence again. "Did I hear you right?" Garcia asked, continuing before JJ could say anything. "_She_," her friend stressed. "There is a _female _vampire _naked _in your bed?"

JJ pinched the bridge of her nose. She hadn't realized how that would sound once it had passed her lips. "It's a long story, sort of," she started. "I was walking home and a bunch of drunks started following me. I thought that maybe they were just headed the same way as me so I just shrugged it off to me being paranoid," she sighed and swallowed. "I wasn't being paranoid. They were stalking me. They began pushing me around and laughing and one of them grabbed my throat and pinned me to the shutters of a shop, or a building, or whatever," took a deep breath. "I swear that in that moment I thought that I was going to be raped and killed right there but… This woman came out of nowhere," JJ shook her head incredulously. "I didn't know who she was or even why she'd stopped, but she did. She smacked one guy against the shutters and then scared the others away and I'm pretty sure that she saved my life," she admitted. "She walked me home just to make sure I got back okay and then I offered her a drink… She came inside…," JJ shrugged a shoulder. "And I guess one thing led to another…"

Garcia chewed her bottom lip guiltily. "Sweetie," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, I should have walked you home or… I'm so stupid…"

JJ shook her head. "It's not your fault. Let's just concentrate on the positive. I'm home and I'm safe-."

"Maybe," Garcia reminded. "There's still a vampire in your bed."

JJ's eyes widened. Her hand reached to her neck and groped, feeling for a mark. She couldn't feel one but guessed that a mark might have been left.

"Listen, PG, I'm going to put the phone on speaker just so I can use the light a minute," JJ told. "I don't want to risk turning the bathroom light on."

Garcia frowned. "Okay."

JJ walked over to the mirror whilst putting the phone on loud speaker. She reached the mirror and shined the light from the phone onto her neck. JJ couldn't see anything. Just to be sure, the blonde woman changed the angle of the phone. Her mouth dropped open.

"Shit," JJ cursed loudly. She quickly covered her mouth, her eyes darting towards the door.

Garcia's frown deepened. "What it is?" she asked in concern.

"Emily bit me," JJ answered. "The vampire," she corrected.

Garcia's eyes widened. "Was that consensual?"

JJ smiled. "Yeah," she answered more confidently than she thought she would. "Listen, what do I do? I've been gone for ages and if vampires don't sleep, then Emily's going to become suspicious," she reminded. "I need to know what to do."

Garcia contemplated the situation. "Well don't panic. That's probably the worst thing you could do," her friend pointed out. JJ nodded in agreement. "I guess… She hasn't hurt you. And if she wanted to hurt you, she'd have done it already."

JJ let out a poof of air. "You don't know what I should do," she clarified.

"I'm sorry, Jay," Garcia apologized. "But I've never had anyone in this situation before…"

"Fair enough," JJ admitted. "Listen, thanks," she smiled.

"Anytime, blondie," Garcia smiled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," JJ agreed. "I'll call you in the morning."

JJ heard the other end of the line go dead and hesitantly, she put the phone down. She looked at herself in the mirror and slowly reached towards her neck with her hand again, lightly tracing the puncture marks that had been left there. They were pale and barely visible unless somebody was purposefully looking for them. JJ wondered how long they'd stay there, or whether they'd stay there permanently. The light from JJ's phone finally dimmed and she took a deep breath before turning towards the bathroom door, her hand reaching out to turn the handle and pull it open.

JJ stepped into the room and gasped. Emily was sat at the end of the bed, her eyes pits of black, staring at her. The blonde calmed herself down and swallowed.

"I've already told you," JJ scolded quietly, suddenly feeling very exposed. The fact the vampire was also naked didn't help. "You shouldn't scare me like that."

There came no reply and JJ's cheeks turned red. She looked away and hoped that the darkness meant that Emily couldn't see her properly. JJ's gaze turned towards the far wall, not knowing what she was supposed to say or do. She folded her arms across her chest self consciously.

"You…" Emily slowly rose from the bed, her expression holding concern. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked, taking a few steps towards JJ.

JJ's gaze continued to avoid Emily. What was she supposed to say? She felt like she wanted Emily to leave, but she knew, as soon as she uttered the words, she'd feel lonely and probably regret the decision. But could she really tell the vampire that she wanted her to stay? Wouldn't that just make her more vulnerable than she already felt? Maybe she just stand in silence and let Emily make her own decision.

The vampire reached forward, unfolding JJ's arms and bringing the blonde's hands to entwine with her own.

"I'll leave if you want," Emily repeated. "Just say the word and I'm gone."

A lump formed in JJ's throat and she silently scolded herself. Why did this feel so emotional. To be fair, the younger woman didn't do one night stands. She'd barely dated more than a handful of people, and she'd slept with even fewer. Never had JJ jumped into bed with a woman, or a man, and then told them to leave the next morning. She didn't think she ever would. But the woman standing in front of her had saved her life. Could vampires even feel emotion? Or love?

"Jennifer," Emily frowned in concern, wiping a tear away with her thumb. "What's the matter?" she asked softly. "Talk to me…"

"What do you even care?" JJ questioned quietly, wiping her own eyes. However, she wasn't quite read to pull away from the brunette yet. "You don't know how I feel? How could you possible know? You can't even feel-."

Anger surged through the vampire's veins. "We can't feel emotion?"

"I…" confusion appeared on JJ's face.

"Vampires can feel emotion, it just that we don't get the chance to prove to people that we actually care about the world and the species living in it," Emily quickly corrected the blonde. "We can feel love, heartache, sadness… But you've labelled us all as narcissistic psychopaths that like to cause violence and chaos to get their kicks," she growled. "Well you're wrong!"

JJ recoiled into herself. "I… I didn't know…"

"Because you never asked," Emily growled in anger, her eyes boring into JJ's. "We had to stand by and watch all of our loved ones die. There was nothing we could do about it… That's why we all seem to angry and morbid all of the time…," the vampire's voice turned to sadness. "All of our companions died a long time ago… It can take over a millennium for us to find someone else to replace them…" she hung her head. "There's only a lucky few who manage to either mate with another vampire, or mate with a human strong enough to survive the transformation process."

"You didn't lose your companion, did you?" JJ asked softly.,

Emily took a step back. "No… I never allowed myself to become emotionally involved with anyone. That's why," she hesitated, her eyes turning back into an iris of brown and a black dot as a pupil. "I should probably leave."

"Wait! No," JJ took hold of Emily's hand before the brunette could make a move to walk away. The vampire could just as easily slipped out of the blonde's grasp, but she waited. "You can feel it too, right?" she asked softly. Emily didn't turn around.

JJ took two small steps to move in front of Emily. She gently caressed Emily's cheek and leant in, pressing her lips against the brunette's. "Emily," she whispered, pushing her body against the vampire's. She rested her elbows on Emily's shoulders so that she could wind her hands into the older woman's hair.

A shiver ran down Emily's spine and her hands, almost of their own accord, gripped JJ's hips, bringing the blonde tighter against her. "Jennifer," she mumbled.

JJ pulled back, placing her hand high on Emily's chest to stop the kiss from becoming deeper before she could say what she wanted to say.

"I don't do one night stands," JJ made herself clear. "I don't know what happened here… This isn't me…," her eyes fluttered shut and she rested her forehead against the brunette's. "If we're going to do this, then I want to do it properly. I want to know you…" she opened her eyes and locked them with Emily's. "I don't just want one night, Em." The vampire's ears perked up at the nickname used. JJ cradled Emily's face. "We may not know each other, but I feel like there's too much here for me to just let you walk out of here and never see you again."

Emily slowly nodded, agreeing with JJ. "Okay," she relented. "But I haven't done this before…" she admitted. "I mean, the whole relationship thing…"

"That's fine," JJ assured with a smile. "I can show you."

Emily had never put her trust in someone before, and her instincts screamed at her to gather her clothes and run. But the other side of her, the side that was hypnotized by the magnificently beautiful sight of JJ naked, baby blue's looking so deeply into her own, told her to stay. Not for the first time that night, Emily decided to ignore her instincts. She told herself that she could trust JJ and that staying was the better option. Maybe she could give herself a chance to finally find a mate; somebody that she could love.


End file.
